The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic lightsensitive material containing a dye and more particularly it relates to a silver halide photographic light sensitive material prevented from irradiation and halation.
It is well known that dyes which absorb undesired reflected light, scattered light, diffused light in lightsensitive emulsion layer or undesired reflected light from boundary face between the emulsion layer and a support and back face of the support are contained in a silver halide photographic light sensitive material to prevent irradiation and halation, thereby to increase sharpness of the obtained photographic image.
It is natural that the dyes used in the lightsensitive emulsion layer between the lightsensitive emulsion layer and the support or in the back coating of the support for preventing irradiation and halation must not cause fading or discoloration during preparation of solution or must not cause change with lapse of time during preparation of the lightsensitive emulsion and storage. Furthermore, such dyes must not have adverse effect on photographic characteristics such as fog, decreasing of sensitivity, etc. Moreover, they must be completely and rapidly decolorized and removed from photosensitive material during photographic developing process. They must have appropriate spectral absorption characteristic which corresponds to respective object of use and exhibit effect of preventing irradiation and halation.
Considerably a large number of dyes have been proposed, but substantially none of them meet the requirements on photographic characteristics, decolorizability and removability and absorption characteristic.